No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Anna Pautt
Summary: No todo es dolor, el dolor es solo un paso para aprender a elegir, a apreciar, a valorar, para aprender a ser felices. BellaxEdward. Todos Humanos.


**No todo lo que es oro brilla**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. El resto de los personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Summary: No todo es dolor, el dolor es solo un paso para aprender a elegir, a apreciar, a valorar, para aprender a ser felices.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

Amor. ¿Por qué esa palabra tan minúscula, puede hacer tanto daño?

Eso es lo que me pregunto en este momento mientras estoy en mi cama, mirando al techo y extrañando el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado.

Hace dos meses era la persona más feliz de este mundo. Si, lo era. Tenía novio, casa, carro y trabajo.

Amaba mi trabajo, esos chiquitos saltando de un lado para otro eran mi felicidad. Mi carro, no se lo pedí a papá, ni me lo regalaron ni nada por el estilo; lo luche, lo sude y lo compre. Igualito paso con mi casa. Pero mi novio, corrijo, mi ex novio, es harina de otro costal.

Él era magnifico. Esa era su palabra. Llegaba con flores a la escuela donde trabajo y jugaba con mis niños, un caballero por excelencia y educado sin tregua, todo lo que alguna vez soñé.

¿Pero, que ha pasado?, fácil, fui solo un camino, una herramienta.

Victoria, vanidosa pero valiosa, esa era la meta, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, fácil. Estaba en el dolor y la perdida, que me aferre a cualquier cosa que pasara por allí, y preciso, el paso.

_Tienes que dormir, tienes que dormir, tienes que dormir - _me repetía incansablemente aquella voz, mientras rodaba entre las sabanas al otro lado de mi cama.

_Cambiar de cama, no, de cuarto, no mejor aún, de casa –_ decía aquella maldita vocecita llamada consciencia. Estar en la misma cama donde tantas noches estuvimos juntos era… agotador.

Si, agotador retener los recuerdos, porque tenía que dormir. Mañana llegaba un nuevo profesor de Música al colegio y era la capacitación para el nuevo sistema de evaluación antes de que comenzara el año escolar. _Genial._

La enésima vez que cambio de lado en mi cama y no logro dormir.

_Como tantas noches en estos últimos meses. _Ignorando la vocecita y harta de no poder dormir, me levante de mi cama, y descalza, toque el frio piso para ir por una oreo, leche y música clásica.

Baje las escaleras del pasillo para ir por esa sagrada galleta oreo con leche y música clásica. Ese era el objetivo.

Llegue rápidamente a la cocina y abrí los gabinetes de madera para sacar esa bendita oreo.

Oreo y cereal. Ese era el gran suministro alimenticio que tenía. Saqué un paquete de oreo y lo mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, cerraba los gabinetes y abría la nevera para sacar el vaso de leche que después puse en el microondas.

Me senté y espere. Como todo dio un giro tan rápido e inesperado. ¿Por qué yo?, ¿no podía tomar esa supuesta valentía de macho que tenía e ir y pedirle una cita?, no, por supuesto que no, tenía que utilizar a la estúpida de Bella para sus propósitos, Bella es tan buena que no dirá nada, ella entenderá.

_¡Qué entenderá ni que ocho cuartos! – _exclamo de forma repentina esa vocecita en la cabeza. Nota mental: pedir cita con el psicólogo, pronto.

Bip.

El microondas me saco de mis pensamientos para recordarme el objetivo: oreo, leche y música clásica.

Me pare rápidamente para sacar mi leche y subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y poner música clásica, el siguiente punto en mi objetivo.

Un poco agitada por la carrerita, me senté en mi cama, y puse en la mesita de noche la orea y la leche. Agarre el control del reproductor de música y puse mi favorito: Claro de luna.

Mientras mojaba mi oreo en leche, Debussy iba relajando mis sentidos y aclarando pensamientos.

Segunda oreo, exquisita, como se desase en mi boca y su combinación perfecta con la leche.

Tercera oreo, tan deliciosa como la primera, tan tradicional, que la mitad se desvaneció en la leche.

Cuarta oreo, me duele la perdida, pero ya me entro el sueño y Debussy también termino.

Y mientras me tomo la leche con la mitad de la tercera oreo esparcida por ahí, abro los ojos y me di cuenta de que no era amor.

Debussy acabo, mi oreo acabo, la leche acabo, y lo que sentí no era amor. Exacto, era simplemente el sentirme traicionada y usada, mas nunca lo ame, era un analgésico a mi dolor, mas sin embargo, pasa como cuando te quitan una muela: el dolor vuelve y es peor, no te lo aguantas, pero pasara.

Y envuelta entre mis cobijas, con la pancita llena, y calientita, cierro los ojos para descansar, pues ya lo puedo hacer. Reiniciare con lo que pueda.

No más cariño a desconocidos. Ya sufrí dos perdidas, si, perdidas naturales pero aun así dolorosas. Mis niños son los únicos que merecen amor, y serán los únicos que lo tengan. Bueno, Emmet es un niño gigante, así que lo incluyo en este grupo, y mis padres, para ellos siempre habrá amor.

_Estas equivocada Bella, no todo es dolor _– insistió penosamente mi vocecita consciencia antes de que Morfeo – a él también lo incluyo en el grupo – me llevara consigo a un lugar más bonito.


End file.
